The One That Got Away
by AsthaRen
Summary: Dragging Hidan along another bounty trip, Kakuzu and him hunt down a strange and myserious woman named Kisa. As the two fight the immature woman, a strange connection forms it's way between Kakuzu and Kisa. M for Hidan's mouth. Oneshot!


"Damnit Kakuzu, how long is this gonna take huh?" Hidan growled impatiently, boredly dragging his large red and white scythe behind him. "And don't you fucking tell me we're going on another one of your bounty trips again or I'm gonna fucking strangle you." He threatened, his violet eyes narrowed at me as his hand gripped his scythe even tighter.

"Fine. If you don't want to hear it, then I won't tell you." I replied briefly, walking ahead at a constant, fast, pace. My red and green, pupil less eyes narrowed just slightly, as Hidan lunged for me with his scythe. Almost immediately, black threads seeped through the stitches in my skin and held Hidan at bay.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" Hidan screeched as he thrashed his arms around like an untamed child, trying desperately to get at least one scratch on me. "We just got back from a fucking bounty mission yesterday!! What the fuck is your problem dude!? Can't you wait at least ONE fucking day before dragging me out again for another worthless chase!?" Hidan was fuming by now, and my patience was wearing thin.

"Hidan, shut up. This trip won't take long at all. We're going after a girl in her twenties. She'll be easy to kill. Her bounty may be big, but she doesn't pose a threat so shut up before I kill you." I threatened, the black threads shoving him back violently.

"Like you fucking could Kakuzu." Hidan mused with a smug smirk, yet it changed into a frown. "Fucking Jashin…." Hidan began to mutter under his breath, "I still can't believe there are pieces of shit like you in this world that care so fucking much about money…Worthless heathens…" He muttered, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

My eyes narrowed dangerously at him, my hands clenching into fists. After glaring at him for a solid minute, I let out a long sigh and turned away from him, walking down our original path. "One of these days Hidan, I swear, I will be the one to kill you.." I whispered quietly.

* * *

"Yes, it's fine. Thanks anyway." I said dryly, leaving the dimly lit restaurant. Hidan and I were gathering information on our bounty, trying to get any information we could get, but so far, nothing had been useful.

"Well that's another fucking dead end. Every person you've chosen to ask doesn't know a single fucking thing." Hidan laughed, a large smirk spreading over his lips.

My eyes narrowed as I glared at him. He was right though. I'd looked over all the merchants and everyone selling from their carts, and everyone whom looked like they had worthy information had none. This was a town full of gossip, rumors, bounties, but how could that be when no one had _any _information on _one_ girl with a _huge_ bounty on her head? "Well then why don't you choose the next person and ask them yourself?" I suggested in a hateful tone.

Hidan's grin grew even wider. "Damn Kakuzu, that's the best idea you've had all day!" He mused. "Now gimme that damn flyer!" He snarled, ripping the paper from my hands.

After scanning over the description a few times, Hidan looked up and observed the people around him. His eyes finally settled on a small, cheery looking girl wearing a white and light blue dress, a light blue cap holding her unknown colored hair up. She was whistling a happy tune and swayed slightly to the rhythm. The strange girl was standing next to a cart, _her _cart to be precise. She seemed to be selling all kinds of strange, exotic looking items. Nothing I would be interested in, or Hidan either. The things she was selling would be more up Deidara's and Sasori's alley. Small colorful trinkets, large colorful trinkets, glass sculptures, glass vases, wind chimes, strange crystal like structures, all things that would be found in a garden.

My eyes widened, my brow furrowing in confusion when I saw Hidan walk towards her. "Hidan, are you serious? You're going to ask _her?" _I asked in disbelief.

Hidan turned to me and shrugged, "Why not? It's usually the quiet, cute ones that are the most deadly, or the one with the most insight."

I couldn't help shake my head and press my hand against my forehead at his logic. _'Idiot.'_

"Hey you!" Hidan yelled as he strode over to the girl's cart, "Can I ask you some questions?" He asked calmly, shifting his weight to his other leg.

I stayed behind, not wanting to even bother trying to get any information out of the girl, but that doesn't mean I wasn't watching them, _closely._

The girl grinned and nodded, "Well ya just asked me a question, didn't ya?" She giggled quietly as she walked behind her cart and took a seat, leaning on her elbows. "So what else would ya like to know?" She asked, her head tilted to the side, resembling a small child.

"I wanna know if you've seen this girl around?" Hidan asked, pulling out the flyer and handed it to her. "Her name's Kisa, means kitty, red hair, brown eyes, kinda weird?"

The girl pressed her lips together in thought, then smiled and nodded. "Yeah I've seen her around. She comes down her a lot and buys stuff from all the carts." She stated, and added, "and yes, she is a bit on the weird side."

"Seriously!? Fuck yes!!" Hidan roared in victory, his hands shooting in the air. "So she comes down her a lot huh? Well do you know where is when she's not here?" He asked.

The girl's eyes narrowed, a devious smirk spreading over her lips as she leaned forward a few inches, whispering quietly, "Why yes, I do in fact. But I don't believe that I should share such information with the likes of you and your…Friend over there." She said, nodding her head towards me.

Hidan's nostrils flared, his hands clenching into fists as he opened his mouth. But before he could being ranting, the girl interrupted him.

"I know what organization you two are a part of alright," She started, "and I also know that your organization is doing quite well, money wise." She finished, her smirk widening a small fraction.

Almost instantly my hands clenched into fists as I listened to her speak. I had to bite my tongue to keep from lashing out at her for even _suggesting _such an idea.

Hidan's eyes narrowed as he glanced at me, noticing my discomfort. Yet he smirked and turned to the girl again. "How much ya want?" He asked, leaning forward over her cart.

The girl smirked in victory as she leaned forward on her elbows, closer to Hidan. "$100,000."

"No."

The girl blinked, her head tilted to the side again as she saw me striding forward threateningly. "A little bit of information isn't worth that much money. Hidan, let's go."

Hidan began to open his mouth again, but was cute off, _again._

"It's actually quite a good deal sir," She started, "if you think about it, that is. I know how much this girl is worth, and might I say, _that _is quite a lot of money. So if you paid me to get the information, caught the girl and exchanged her for the money, you'd end up having even more money than you did to begin with."

I had stopped walking and turned around, listening to her suggestion. After observing her for a few moments, I turned around completely to face her, walked forward, and pulled out a small bundle of money. "Here. That should be enough." I said through my gritted teeth. My nose wrinkled in annoyance and anger as I watched her take the money, and count it, _slowly. _It was like she knew that this was torturing me.

After what seemed like hours, she finally finished, leaned back in her chair, and grinned brightly. "A few minutes outside the village there's this open field next a lake. She's always hanging out there doing whatever it is she does. And trust me, it's not hard to miss. We're surrounded by trees and mountains around here so when ya find a big field, you're there." She stated. "Easiest way to get there is the North exit, but it's being blocked off for a celebration. Fastest one 'sides that is the East exit."

"Bout fucking time, c'mon Kakuzu let's get going." Hidan let out a long, frustrated sigh.

I nodded in agreement and turned from the strange girl and her cart, walking along with Hidan.

"See ya! OH and be careful you two! I've heard that she's quite the feisty one!" The girl shouted at us, leaning back in her chair as she counted my money once more.

* * *

Another deep chuckle erupted from my throat as I saw Hidan swat yet _another _mosquito on his bare chest.

"God fucking damnit!! Why the hell are these fucking things only biting _me!?" _Hidan shrieked angrily, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Because I'm not the one who takes a two hour shower and practically _soaks_ their hair in hair gel _and _hair spray." I answered, the smug smirk etched into my lips was evident in my voice.

"Ya know what Kakuzu, fuck you!!" Hidan yelled, fuming. "Sorry if I actually spend time on my appearance instead of shoving some god damn mask on and not bathe for two weeks like you!!"

My eyes narrowed slightly in irritation. "Hidan, you of all people should know why I wear this mask. And you should also know that I shower regularly just like everyone else. I just don't waste time and masturbate when I'm in the shower like _someone_ I know," I finished with a humorous smirk.

Hidan bared his teeth and growled, "Oh fucking Jashin!! Kakuzu yo-"

"Hidan, shut it. We're here," I instantly cut him off.

He shut his mouth reluctantly, muttering curses under his breath as he turned to look to where I was looking. "Well damn, I think we found the place," he muttered, rubbing the back of his subconsciously.

Before us stood a vast, wide open field of bright green grass, a few large rocks here and there, and a large lake took up some of the space of the field.

"Now, all we got to do first is-" Hidan started, but was cut off, _again._

"Well hello boys!! 'Bout time you two got here! I've been waiting for quite a while ya know!" A high pitched voice suddenly caught our attention.

Both mine and Hidan's necks snapped at the sound to see a small, petite girl standing on a large boulder, a cheerful grin stretched across her lips. She had long, bright red hair, like fire, in low pigtails. Her eyes were a light shade of hazel, sparkling in the sunlight. She was wearing a long sleeve white v-neck shirt, exposing just a little bit of cleavage, the ends of the sleeves and the shirt itself were torn and ripped. (And when I saw long sleeve, I mean _long sleeve_! The sleeves went well past her finger tips and ended a little past her knees.) A black obi with a red stripe through the middle of it was tied around her waist and stomach tightly, forming a large bow on her back where it was tied together. She was wearing kinda big, baggy red shorts, a thick, black stripe rimmed the edges of her shorts. Various scrolls of shapes and sizes hung around her waist, along with a small weapon pouch on her right hip. Finally, she was wearing white laced up sandals, a strange attire for a shinobi with such a large bounty on her head.

Hidan couldn't help but stare as the woman jumped off the boulder, that cheerful grin never once fading from her lips. "Whew…She's pretty damn hot, huh Kakuzu?" he asked, a small smirk forming.

'_She said she'd been waiting for us?' _I wondered, ignoring Hidan's question, my eyes narrowing as I observed the girl, _'Then she knew we'd end up fighting here…So she probably plans on using the environment to her advantage, to give her jutsu an extra kick….'_ My eyes darted around, looking at the all trees and grass in the area. _'Could be an Earth type…Or perhaps a water type…'_ I thought as my eyes glanced over at the large lake to my left.

"Well I can see that the both of you are busy men and have better things to do than track down a little chickie like me, right?" She asked, giggling the whole time. Without waiting for an answer, she started, "Well then how 'bout we get this started huh?"

Before Hidan or I could blink, Kisa reached behind her, pulling out two kunai, and threw each one at Hidan and I.

Almost out of habit, we jumped out of the way.

'_Damn, Kakuzu was right. This is gonna be fucking easy.'_ Hidan thought with a small smirk forming as he reached for his scythe. Before his hand could even grasp the handle of his scythe, something, or _someone_ was literally thrown into him, knocking him down to the ground with a loud thud. "Damnit, what the fuck!?" Hidan shrieked as he lifted his face from the dirt. "The hell was that!?" He yelled, whipping the dirt from his face with his sleeve. He raised an eye brow when he was Kisa standing a few feet away from him, his scythe in her hands.

"Hehe, shocked ya huh??" She asked, giggling as she threw Hidan's scythe far to the side. "We don't wantcha getting a hold of that thing now do we?"

Hidan growled and lunged forward, attempting to rip the annoying girl to shreds. Yet she merely laughed and dodged his hands in a strange way, almost as if she were dancing.

I shook my head in disbelief thinking, _'that idiot. He's going to waste all his energy on a shadow clone.' _The real Kisa stood beside the boulder. She hadn't even moved from her original spot, still smiling that damn smile.

"Not too bright is he?" Kisa asked, her head tilted towards Hidan, who was fighting a hopeless battle with Kisa's shadow clone. Hidan had retrieved his scythe now and was swinging it aimlessly at the clone.

"You can't even begin to imagine," I answered dully.

Kisa shook her head and laughed as she watched Hidan, her guard left down.

'_Such a rookie mistake,'_ I thought as I rushed up next to her. When she turned towards me, I quickly made to grip her arm and land a blow to her stomach, yet she blocked by pushing my arm away, her other arm gripping my fist, inches before it made contact with her stomach. She made to twist it behind my back, yet I kicked her legs out form underneath her. When I tried to punch down at her helpless form, she rolled to the side and stood up, taking a stance. We ran at each other, trying to punch, grab, kick, stab the other in multiple ways. We continued to fight expertly in hand to hand combat for about ten minutes until Kisa managed to get a punch in. Her small fist collided with the side of my cheek, yet my skin had hardened just seconds before, anticipating her attack. I smirked under my mask when I saw confusion on her face and before she could react, I landed a powerful punch to the side of her cheek as well.

She cringed, her eyes shut tightly, yet they opened when I kneed her in the gut, knocking the air out of her. She gasped and bent over, gripping her stomach.

Before I could land another blow, she jumped hard off the ground, skidding a few yards ago, trying to get some distance between us, but to no avail. Almost as soon as she came to a stop, my now detached hand latched around her throat, flinging her threw the air. The black threads within my body immediately pulled my detached arm back and stitched it into place.

"I see you're having no trouble, huh Kakuzu?" Hidan asked with a small smirk as he jumped to my side. "Ya know, ya coulda told me it was a fucking shadow clone you damn bastard," He growled.

"I could have, but what's the fun in that?" I asked, a smirk forming as I let out a small chuckle. Yet my smirk faded when I turned my attention back to Kisa, who was bent over on her knees, gasping for air. My brow furrowing in confusion when I looked her for hands, yet couldn't find them. I assumed they were still gripping her stomach, but when I saw the edges of her arms moving, my eyes widened. _'Sneaky girl. Faking hurt to perform hand signs,'_ I thought.

Suddenly, Kisa's head shot up, a small smile upon her face as she said something inaudible, even to my ears.

My eyes widened, along with Hidan's, when we felt the ground beneath us shake violently. Straining to keep our balances, we didn't notice that Kisa had jumped away from the area where we were at, watching from a distance as these…._rocks_ maybe, erupted from the ground, shooting up towards Hidan and I. Instantly, Hidan and I jumped up, avoiding the structures.

Once everything had calmed down, the _rocks _no longer sprouting from the ground, Hidan and I carefully balanced ourselves on the strange structures using our chakra to keep us in place. One slip and we'd end up being impaled by the structures. The _rocks _were very tall, but extremely thin. They resembled senbon needles greatly, yet they were very large, perhaps even the size of the trees in the surrounding forest. _'Impaling us was probably her plan but…'_ My thought faded as I tried to search for another answer to explain the reason for this jutsu.

My brow furrowed slightly in confusion when I looked down at the structures. They looked like….Crystals…Clear, rock hard, crystals that had erupted from the ground. _'Hm…I haven't quite seen a jutsu like this before…A Kekkei Genkai perhaps…' _I thought as I stared at my twisted reflection in the crystals. _'This bounty's going to be harder to capture than I thought…'_

"HA! Looks like ya missed bitch!!" Hidan shouted over to the strange girl with a victorious grin.

Kisa was standing on one of the large crystals which resembled a platform, her hands on her hips. A small, almost completely unnoticeable smirk tugged on the edges of Kisa's lips. But it was immediately replaced with a fake pout. "Aw! I thought that would have gotten the both of you!! It usually works on everyone else…..They always trip and fall to their deaths…" she murmured to herself, still pouting.

I was tempted to roll my eyes when I heard Hidan laugh loudly, then charged forward, jumping from crystal to crystal, scythe ready in hand. I let out a long sigh as I charged forward behind him, ready to fight the grinning girl again.

* * *

"Oh fucking hell!! Kakuzu I thought you said this was gonna be easy!!" Hidan screeched loudly as he smashed through yet another crystal clone of Kisa, gripping his scythe tightly in his hands. He had various cuts and wounds on his body, his cloak torn in a few places, where as I, on the other hand, was still in tact.

"I merely _assumed _it would be easy Hidan. As you can tell I was wrong." I muttered, putting emphasis on assumed as my leg slammed through the stomach of the last crystal clone. "And besides, with a bounty like that on her head, how easy did you think this would be?" I questioned, shooting him an irritated and confused look as he jumped to my side.

Cursing under his breath, Hidan ignored me and brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the glaring sunlight. "Now where the fuck did that chick go…?" He murmured to himself as he looked around.

"Over here boys!" Kisa called out to us. She was standing on one of the few rocks right in the middle of the large, open lake next to the field. She was waving at us with one hand, yet in the other hand she was clutching one of the many scrolls that had once been around her waist.

My eye narrowed as I noticed that the scroll had already been opened, and that there was just a small bit of blood on her bottom lip. _'Damnit!'_ I cursed mentally when Kisa threw the scroll up in the air above her, performing various hands signs while the scroll sealed itself up.

Hidan seemed to snicker quietly as he charged forward like an idiot, where as I kept my distance, keeping my guard up.

Once the scroll fell back down to Kisa, she caught it with one hand while finishing the jutsu's hand signs with her other hand. She grinned childishly as she threw, yes, _threw, _the scroll straight into the lake that was surrounding her.

My brow furrowed in confusion for a moment as I pondered her actions. Yet my thoughts were cut short when the water in the lake began to swirl around. Just a few seconds later, a creature erupted from the water, spiraling in the air. A long, light blue dragon floated and spiraled protectively around Kisa. It bared his long teeth at Hidan when he approached, the dragon's beaming red eyes narrowed as it let out a dangerously low growl.

"Hidan, get back here!" I yelled impatiently when I saw Kisa lean up and whisper something to the dragon.

"What the fuck for Kakuzu!?" Hidan yelled as he turned his head to look back at me. "I can chop that fucking thing in half no problem so don't get your panties in a-" Hidan was cut short once again as the sound of rushing waves filled our ears. With wide eyes, Hidan turned his head back to Kisa and her summoned create, only to see the dragon itself spiraling towards him, behind it, enormous waves from the lake were rushing towards us. Just as Hidan turned around and made an attempt to make a run for it, the waves sped up and seemed to devour Hidan completely.

Growling in frustration, my hands quickly performed one of the many jutsu's I had drilled in my head as I watched the waves sped towards me. Concentrating chakra into the soles of my feet, keeping me in place on the crystal structure, I held my arms out, the threads breaking free from the many stitches in my arms and spread before my hands, forming something similar to pipes. "Wind Release: Pressure Damage Technique!!" I shouted, my chakra shooting from my body and out my threads in the form of a last gust of wind. As the waves crept closer and began to try to consume me, like it had done with Hidan, the wind pumping from the threads created a proactive barrier around me. I tensed and held my stance as the water separated in front of me, flowing around me.

After waiting for a few moments for a few minutes for the water to finally settle, I shoved my hands down, facing the ground and pumping out a large gust of wind that pushed me up and threw the surface of the water. As the threads retreated back into my skin and stitched themselves back up, I stood perfectly calm on one of the crystals as the water sank lower and lower as it spread further out into the field. I wrinkled my nose slightly when I looked down at myself, noting that I was a bit wet from when I shot out of the water. After letting out a short sigh, I turned my head to search the one peaceful lake to see Kisa still standing on the rock that was once surrounded by the water in the lake, the large grin still present on her lips. She turned her head and her lips parted slightly as she spoke to the water dragon that was almost, literally draped around her. After she shut her mouth, the dragon disappeared in a puff a smoke.

A violent fit of coughing caught my attention as my head snapped to the right to see Hidan clinging onto one of the crystals, coughing up the water in his lungs. He was completely _drenched. _

I smirked inwardly when I saw that all of his hair gel and everything had pretty much been washed out of his hair.

"You…Fucking…Bitch…" Hidan coughed out, repeatedly slamming his fist into his chest, spitting out even more water. Once his coughing fit finally settled and he climbed up to stand on the crystal structure, his face contorted in anger. "Kakuzu," He started, glancing in my direction. "I am going to fucking slaughter this bitch and sacrifice her to Jashin-sama, and if you have a fucking problem with that, then you can just go suck a fat one!" he yelled at me, veins bulging from his forehead. "I'm fucking sick of playing games with this fucking heathen!"

I merely blinked and watched Hidan for a moment. "No." I stated simply, my eyes watching him intently.

Immediately his face turned bright red as he let out an angry tirade about Jashin and all that religious shit I could care less about. "…She's been fucking toying with us like we're just fucking kids! Let's just get this done and over with!" Hidan shouted.

"I actually couldn't agree with you two boys more. I actually have some plans I need to attend to." Kisa stated calmly.

Both of our heads snapped towards her voice to find her just a few feet from us, crouching down as she stood on one of the crystals. "So how bout I finish this here and now? Sound good?" She asked, her hand tilted to the side. Without giving us time to even react, Kisa whipped out yet another scroll and whipped some of the remaining blood on her lips onto the scroll.

Both Hidan's and my eyes widened greatly and we both darted back as quickly as possible while Kisa performed the needed hand signs in a matter of seconds, chucking the scroll high up into the air. But instead of waiting for the scroll to come down and catching it, Kisa turned her back to us and jumped off to part of the field where the crystals, and water, had not reached. The scroll in the air merely remained floating in the air, and soon it began to spin, unfolding itself. Not a second later, it was engulfed in a puff of smoke and yet another dragon spiraled out. Yet this dragon was different. It was yellow. Snarling, the create spiraled up into the sky, seeming to create clouds as it went.

Finally realization crept upon me. Not concerning Hidan's well being, I turned and tried to rush out of the area as soon as possible, but I knew it was already too late when I heard thunder began to echo in the newly formed clouds above us.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK." Hidan screeched as the dragon roared, lightning striking down from the dark clouds. Immediately the lightning sped towards all of the crystal like structures, which I now realized were conductors. As the electricity shot through the crystals, it now spread through the water too, shocking anything in it's path.

Hidan and I let out pained yells as violent shocks of electricity shot through us, making it feel as if out muscles were literally ripping themselves apart.

After what seemed like an eternity filled with nothing but pain finally passed, the lightning clouds dispersed, along with the summoned creation.

Hidan cursed loudly as he fell to the ground, his body still in shock as he twitched on the ground.

I cringed as I fell down to my knees, my body taking a few moments to restart itself. I opened one of my eyes to see Kisa creating yet another crystal clone of herself. I shut my eye again when I saw that the clone was striding towards me, the real Kisa approaching Hidan.

"Hm…I expected more of a challenge from guys…But that's what I get for believing all those ridiculous rumors about the 'Oh so amazing Akatsuki'.." Kisa's clone murmured in slight disgust as she approached me, a kunai in hand.

Just as she was about the reach forward to grab me, I turned towards her, knocked the kunai out of her hands, took the kunai and slashed her throat in a matter of seconds. As I was getting rid of the useless kunai, the clone in front of me shattered into small fragments of crystals. Taking a moment to stretch my limbs out, I barely noticed the mysterious object flying towards me. Out of habit I merely backhanded it out of the way.

"OW!! FUCKING HELL KAKUZU!!"

I blinked, raising an eye brow as I looked down at the object I just deflected to find it was Hidan…well Hidan's _head _to be exact. "….Hidan?" I questioned quietly.

"What the fuck do you want Kakuzu!?" Hidan yelled, his face contorting in anger. "Stop standing there like a dumbass and get my body!!"

I let a smug smirk grace my lips as I merely shook my head. "Sorry Hidan, but that's what you get for not thinking things through." I snickered. Ignoring the stream of violent curses that flowed through the Jashinist mouth, I turned away for him to face Kisa, who was putting away the kunai she had use to decapitate Hidan with.

"So sorry to leave without finishing the job, but I _really _have more important things to do, so I bid thee farewell." Kisa grinned at us, giving a small curtsey before she dashed off into the forest. As she entered the forest, she threw a few kunai with explosives tags attached to the top of some of the trees. After a few moments, they detonated, tree limps falling down, crashing on other trees.

"God damnit Kakuzu, hurry the fuck up and fix me so we can go after that bitch!" Hidan yelled.

After casting a short glance down at Hidan, I merely chuckled and dashed off, leaving Hidan there in his useless state. _'Kisa probably thought that I would stay behind to help my team mate….Pathetic…'_ I couldn't help but laugh at the thought as I quickly ran into the forest after the mysterious red head. After a few moments of jumping from tree branch to tree branch, I finally caught sight of Kisa.

"God you Akatsuki guys just don't give up do you!?" Kisa groaned as she looked back at me over her shoulder.

'_Not when there's this much money on the line,' _I thought with a small snicker as I sped up until I was just a few branches behind Kisa. "I don't see why you don't just give up now," I muttered under my breath. Done with her games, I sped up and appeared before her, launching a powerful punch to her gut.

Kisa's eyes widened as she bent over slightly, trying to catch her breath.

As I reached to grab a hold of her hair, her eyes narrowed as she jumped back, taking out a kunai. I watched her intently for a moment, waiting for her to attack, yet she just stood there, watching me, _observing _me. Just as I was about to leap forward she pulled out yet another kunai with an explosive tag and threw it at me. Out of habit I leaned to the side, dodging easily, but stepped back when Kisa rushed me.

"Are you really that greedy?" Kisa questioned as she intended to stab me in the shoulder, yet I sidestepped her. She growled slightly as she swung her kunai at me, tearing a part of my mask.

"Yes. Money is the only dependable thing in the world after all," I answered coldly as I hit her wrist, knocking the kunai out of her hand. As I moved my foot to trip her, she jumped up and kicked me in the stomach.

I stumbled back a few steps and took a stance as I composed myself.

Just as we were about to attack again, a sizzling noise got my attention. I whipped my head around to see the kunai with the explosive tag I had dodged had embedded its self in the tree we were standing on. The defective explosive tag was just now going off. My eyes widened greatly when I saw that the explosion had taken a huge chuck out of the tree causing the tree to lean forward, bending and about ready to snap. Without thinking I turned my back from the tree, ran towards Kisa, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her with me away from the falling tree, but I was too late. The colossal sized tree snapped and crashed down towards us, bringing some other trees down with it.

* * *

"Hey c'mon, wakey wakey!" a high pitched voice yelled loudly.

I let out a quiet groan, shutting my eyes tightly. After a few moments, I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness at first. But a my eyes adjusted, I saw that Kisa was sitting on her knees beside me, and that there were trees surrounding us. Letting out another groan as I struggled to sit up. After a few moments I opened my eyes again to see Kisa staring at me intently. Realization hit me and my hand struck out, gripping Kisa's throat tightly. My eyes widened when her hands came up, gripping my hand as she struggled for air.

"W-Wait…If you…Kill me…Then you won't…Be able to get out…" She choked out.

Glancing around I noticed that the two of us were surrounded by logs, trapping us. The only opening visible was the one high above us that was letting the light shine down on us. Letting a sigh pass my lips, I pulled my hand away.

Kisa gasped for air as she leaned on her knees, her hands rubbing her throat softly. "Jeez…You got a strong grip there…" she murmured, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"Why should I let you live?" I questioned as I struggled to sit up straight, only to have a sharp pain spread through my body. _'Looks like two broken ribs...Dislocated shoulder...And some either minor injuries...' _I noted, wrinkling my nose in annoyance, _'forty minutes max and I'll be ready to get out of here..'_

"First off, because you're hurt and you wouldn't be able to get out of here without me," Kisa stated, her light hazel eyes gazing down at my left knee. It had been crushed underneath one of the many logs around us.

"Yes, but after a while it'll be fine," I stated. The threads beneath my skin were working to repair my broken knee, along with my other injuries, as I spoke. My eyes widened a fraction of an inch when I noticed that my mask was missing. "You took my mask off," I growled.

Kisa blinked, her head tilted to the side. "Huh? No I didn't."

"Well I sure as hell didn't take it off," I growled, my hands clenching into fists.

"Oh! Right!" Kisa blinked and sat up straight as she shuffled around in her pockets. "It got torn off when the trees fell on us." She grabbed something from her back pocket and threw it at my face.

Letting an irritated sigh escape my lips, I took hold of the fabric that had once covered my face and put it in my cloak pocket.

A few minutes of silence passed between us before I finally spoke. "Why haven't you killed me yet? I was the one hunting you down after all," I asked, raising an eye brow.

Kisa let out a long, loud sigh. "Becauuuse….I wasted like all of my chakra fighting you and that temper mental partner of yours. If I killed you, then I wouldn't be able to get outta here on my own," she explained as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

"Mh…" I murmured, wrinkling my nose in annoyance as I leaned casually against one of the logs around us.

Kisa's next question caught me off guard. "Why do you wear that mask anyway?"

My eyes narrowed and my glare towards her hardened. "As you can see, I don't exactly resemble a _normal," _I spat the word with utter disgust, "looking person." I motioned to the threads along my lips, the hardened, dark looking skin on my face, and my strangely colored eyes.

Kisa tilted her head to the side and blinked, staring at me. She let out a short breath and sat on her knees and leaned over closely towards me. Her eyes narrowed just slightly as she peered at me. "I don't think you look bad," she murmured. "But then again, I'm not exactly a _normal _person either," Kisa giggled, tapping the side of her head.

"Mh…" I nodded my head slightly in agreement.

________________________________________________________________________

"I think it's like 2 o'clock now…" Kisa murmured. For the past thirty minutes, the two of us struggled to start a conversation to make time go by faster.

"Hm.." More time passed before we spoke again. _'Just ten more minutes and I'll be able to use my knee and get out of here," _I thought impatiently. "So what did a girl like you do to get such a big bounty on her head?" I asked finally. It had been bothering me for a while.

Kisa's eyes seemed to darken at hearing my question. A few moments of silence passed and I began to grow irritated. As soon as I clenched my hands into fists, she spoke suddenly. "I was like you once," she admitted quietly, a smile no longer lingering on her face. "I thought that money was the only reliable thing in the world. I was so wrong…" Kisa seemed to laugh lightly at this. "I was involved with a lot of bad people back then. But as long as I was making a lot of money, I was happy." Bringing her knees up to her chest, Kisa carefully rested her chin at the top of her knees. As she sorted out her thoughts, a nostalgic sort of smile crept upon her lips. "I fell in love with one of the waiters at the restaurant next to my house. Kisho Botan." Her smile seemed to grow wider at the mention of his name. That irritated me to no end for some strange reason. "It was a really hard time for me back then. I owed a lot of people money and I was trying to scrounge up as much money as I could. I didn't have time for love…But he just sorta wormed his way in my life."

"Every Friday night I think, yeah Friday, I went down to the restaurant and ordered Oyako-Don." Kisa licked her lips at the mention of food. "We just sorta became friends, and after a few weeks, we were together, and as happy as can be. Every time I was with him, I felt like nothing else mattered and that everything else was fine." She lowered her eyes to the ground and I watched her hands clench her shorts tightly as she murmured, "maybe that's the reason why I fell in love with him in the first place…Anyway! So I owed a lot of people right? Well I was in pretty damn deep, and I'm dead serious. Some of the guys had hired other shinobi to threaten me to get my act together. Of course I always sent 'em running," Kisa grinned brightly while saying this. "And every time that happened or when I came home beaten and bruised up, Kisho always said, 'No matter what happens, whatever you do, I will always be there to save you Kisa. I love you.' Of course, _I _didn't believe him one bit!" she gave a sad laugh at this. "I thought that the minute I was in danger and wanted him to help, he would turn into the coward I thought he was and run the other way. Love wasn't reliable, only money was."

"So one night," Kisa started again, "some of the guys got really pissed off and they finally went over the edge. They started thinking that I was lying to them about the money so they hired a bunch of guys and they all ambushed me and tried to kill me on my way home. I put up a good fight, I really did. I took out most of them, but the last three were so strong…" her voice trailed off slightly. "I remember, one smashed my shoulder with a pipe or something. I screamed really loud after that. And Kisho…Damn Kisho…He always waited at the restaurant for me, every night. Like a real loyal dog that you've had for ten years. Anyway, when he heard me screaming, he came running." Kisa stopped for a moment to run a hand across her forehead. "One was holding me really tight and I was struggling to get free the whole time so I didn't notice when Kisho jumped in and killed one of the other guys. So there were only two guys left I think…Yeah two." She licked her lips, then pressed them tightly together. "The one holding me got distracted so I was able to escape for a bit. So then Kisho and I fought one on one with the last two guys. I was doing really good, it was so easy now that he didn't have his huge arms wrapped around my neck. But Kisho on the other hand…He wasn't a shinobi. He took martial arts and all, but it wasn't enough. The only reason he managed to kill the first guy was because he caught him off guard and he took one of the kitchen knives from the restaurant. But somehow, by some _miracle_ Kisho actually killed the other guy. I have no idea how, but he did. And I couldn't have been more happy, knowing that he was safe. But that was my mistake. I had left my guard down and the guy I was fighting took advantage of that. Bashed in the back of my knee with his pipe and I went down." She cringed at mentioning that and subconsciously her hands ran over her knees. "That guy hated me. He really did. I could tell when he threw the pipe to the side and pulled out a dagger. And he had this…This…This weird grin thing going on. Anyway, I was on the ground, and he was above me and about the stab the living daylights out of me. I just laid there. I already knew that I wasn't gonna make it. I couldn't stand and my arm was close to being useless. But what I didn't expect was Kisho," Kisa's voice hitched slightly at the mention of his name this time, "jumping in to save me. For months, everyday pretty much, he always told me that he would save me if I needed it, and I just blew him off. But he really did save me in the end. And at the cost of his own life too." Taking in a large breath, Kisa whipped away the tears that began to gather in her eyes. "He was dead, just like that. Right in front of me. Just as that guy was gonna go down and stab me, Kisho literally jumped in, took the blow for me, and managed to punch the guy in the face. He punched that guy so hard, and in the nose too, that he's nose pushed up into brain. Instant death." She smiled grimly at this. "But after that, he just fell down, dead. No, 'I love you so much Kisa,' or 'At least I could save you in the end,' thing like in the movies." She laughed to herself, tears freely streaming down her cheeks. "And as irony has it, everyone chooses then to come out of their houses. They choose to come out to see me right when I stand up and take the knife out of Kisho's chest. I didn't even have a chance to tell the police the story or anything. Those guys that hired the shinobi in the first place paid off the police and managed to get this big bounty on my head. All because of stupid money." Kisa wrinkled her nose in disgust at the word. "I learned that night that money wasn't reliable. Money couldn't have saved me that night. Kisho did. Love was…Is the only reliable thing in this world."

I sat there silently for a few minutes, letting everything set in. "Quite a story." It was so hard to believe that something like had really happened to her. One look at her and I thought she was some crazy, hyperactive brat who didn't think about anyone but herself.

Kisa nodded quietly as she stood up, bent forwards and backwards, cracking her back. "Yeah I know. So you ready to get up and get outta here?" she questioned.

"Yeah." I put my hand on the logs to give me some support as I stood up. "So how are we gonna do this?"

"Weellllll…." Kisa started, "I was thinking that you were gonna push me up and I can climb to the top, you behind me, and when I get to the top and climb over, I pull you out. To be honest, I don't trust you pulling me out of here."

"Hm. All right." I muttered and watched as Kisa turned her back to me and took a few grips on the logs, then looked back at me.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Get over here and give me a boost."

Reluctantly, I walked over, took Kisa by the waist, lifted her up, (I found that she was extremely light) and waited until she was high enough to start climbing towards the top. Once she started climbing, I started too, using my threads to help push me up for support. After a few minutes of struggling to climb, and to help push Kisa up occasionally, she finally made it to the opening. But she just sorta stood there for a minute.

"Hurry up," I demanded. My eyes widened just slightly when I saw her grip a tree branch with one hand, turned to me, and leaned down. "What is it no-" I was cut off when she leaned towards me more and pressed her lips against my own. Before I could even react, she pulled away and climbed up out of the mass of trees.

"Remember what I said about what's reliable in this world!" she yelled out to me.

I stood there frozen for a few seconds before realization hit me. Hurriedly, I pushed and climbed my way out of there, but by the time I pulled myself out, Kisa had vanished.

* * *

"Fuck Kakuzu, I was left there for HOURS decapitated and you were off fighting that fucking bitch for that long!? Seriously Kakuzu, don't fucking lie to me. You two fucked didn't you??" Hidan sneered at me, a devious smirk over taking his features.

I glared deeply at him, my newly sewn mask around my face once more, and growled, "no Hidan, we didn't. Now shut the hell up before I decapitate you and carry you by your hair to the Land Of Fire."

That shut him Up….For a minute and a half. "Fine fine, don't tell me what happened, like I give a shit." Hidan snorted, crossing his arms across his chest. Just as he was about to open his mouth and speak again, we approached the same village from earlier. "Wait a minute…Kakuzu, is this the North exit?" Hidan asked, his head tilted to the side slightly.

My eyes narrowed just barely. "Yeah…It is."

"That fucking bitch at the stand lied to us!!" Hidan roared. "There was no celebration here! It wasn't closed off. If there was a celebration, there'd be kids running round with fireworks and stealing people's money, and they're be whores all over the place by now!! C'mon Kakuzu, let's go find that bitch!"

"Leave it Hidan, there's no need to. It doesn't matter now." I stated as I calmly walked through the village entrance with Hidan at my side. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly when I saw the looks the villagers were giving Hidan as we strolled along.

"That fucking bitch lied to us and wasted a shit load of our time!! Jashin that bitch is lucky I'm worn out from that fight with the red head…" Hidan seethed.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I walked forward. I agreed with him a bit though. We had wasted a lot of time taking a different exit to get to the field to find Kisa. _'I'd say that she owes me some money for that.' _I couldn't help the smirk that slid its way onto my lips.

"HA! Kakuzu, look! There she is now!" Hidan elbowed me sharply in the ribs and pointed off to my right.

I followed his gaze to find the same girl with the same cart from earlier trying to get attention of people passing by. "Hidan, keep walking. I'm going to go speak with her," I muttered.

"Yeah you give her hell Kakuzu! She took all that money of yours.." Hidan smirked viciously as he said that.

Growling quietly under my breath, I strode towards the strange girl to find her speaking to a man, trying to get him to buy something. But as soon as I approached, the man refused and seemed to run off.

"You!" The girl fumed and pointed a finger towards me, her other hand on her hip. "You just lost me that customer! What's your problem huh?? I gave you all the information you needed, so what else do you want?"

"I want to know why you lied to us about the North exit being blocked off." I stated. "And I want my money back."

The girl seemed to relax a lot at hearing my question. "Oh," she let out a long sigh and nodded. "Sorry bout that. I heard wrong information I guess. In this town you can't really be sure of anything these days," she said sheepishly.

I wrinkled my nose in annoyance. "That doesn't mean anything, I want my money back, _now,"_ I demanded.

Just as the girl opened her mouth to speak, a strong gust of wind blew past us. Random things on her cart fell off, my cloak rusted in the wind, but what I noticed most was when the girl's blue hat fell off, revealing a head a bright red hair, like fire, in pig tails. Her breath hitched when her hat fell off and she looked up at me with wide, hazel brown eyes.

'_Kisa. That sneaky bitch.'_

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing seemed to come out. Slowly, I saw her hand reach around her back, most likely searching for a weapon.

Before she could do anything, I knelt down, picked up her hat, and handed it back into her free hand. "Sorry to trouble you miss," I murmured and ducked my head slightly as I turned from her.

I didn't turn back, not when I heard her calling my name, not when Hidan yelled at me as I was walking away. I wasn't going to turn around and take the bounty I had wanted so badly before.

_I wanted her to be the one that got away._

* * *

**A/N So originally, I wrote this Kakuzu oneshot For IceAkatsuki on Quizilla, but Quizilla has been acting EXTREMELY weird lately and I've gotten very pissed at it. Im debating whether or not I will continue my stories from Quizilla here on, but for now, I wanted to upload this very long Kakuzu oneshot. :D I'm really happy how this turned out, even If Im not the best at epic fight scenes. I tried my best and it was my first REAL fight scene and I did pretty damn good!! Tried relly hard to keep Kakuzu in character, and I think I did it pretty well too. I know I kept Hidan in character! XD**

**I absolutely love the idea I came up for this. Just love it. I feel like I kinda rushed the ending though, because..I did rush it. ^^, but I think it turned out good.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Took me quite a lot of months to write this! (I procrastinate like crazy)**


End file.
